


Blondie

by XN30NX



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Because fuck canon, F/F, Oh, Oral Sex, Security Girl's name will be Alice Liddel, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vanny and the Security Girl aren't the same person, again fuck canon, i forgot one more thing, i headcanon the security girl is the tape girl, i'm now the chad scott cawthon, she's just here to cause trouble ;P, the fnaf ar sp leaked emails are fake and gay, they're different/seperate people, vanny is not completetly brainwashed by william or glitchtrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XN30NX/pseuds/XN30NX
Summary: Vanessa finally meets the Tape girl in person
Relationships: Night Guard (Five Nights at Freddy's: Security Breach)/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Vanny x Night Guard Girl
> 
> Gender: Female/Female
> 
> Fandom: Five Nights at Freddy's
> 
> Contains: Teasing, Fingering, Oral

Alice tell Freddy and Sunrise to protect Gregory and get away from her now arch nemesis, Vanessa, she trusted her, believe in her but she lied to her and become partners with the infamous child muder from the 80's William Afton who died of fire and now coming back as a virus  
She really tried her hardest to fight back but failed, she was now against the wall, helpless

"What is the matter? Blondie? Cat got your tongue?" 

The scene girl comes closer to the night guard giving her that nickname she now despise it, she's now standing right at her and put her arm to the wall, flirting her

"What do you want!? Vanessa?" Alice ask, tried her hardest to be strong

"Well, You see, Blondie, Afton and I had a plan to ruin your career by killing childrens in this new pizzeria for furries, Now tell me, Blondie, where's your little friend, Gregory?" Vanny ask her, she has no idea why William wants to kill Gregory but she doesn't really care

"F-Fuck you!" Alice shout

"Pathetic" Vanny tsk

She then turn Alice around now she's facing at the wall and unbuckle her belt and put her pants off with her panties "H-Hey! What are you-! AH!" Alice feel Vanny's finger slowly leaning her pussy up and down, she tried her hardest not to moan and enjoying this moment

"You know, Blondie, since we comunicate in the tapes, I always want to know how you actually look like in person and I've been dying for this" Vanny hummed, She's been flirting her since she found that table with full of tapes

"M-My name...is AH-! Alice Liddell!" She told her

"Hmm, like Alice in Wonderland? How cute…Blondie" Vanny chuckles keep stroking her until she feel her fingers getting wetter

"Hmm, already wet?..." She moves her hand away from her wet pussy and looks at her wet fingers looking at the fluids and licks her fingers tasting her

"Disgusting…" Alice groan

"Aw come on, Blondie You and I know you're enjoying this" Vanny keeps teasing her and then turns her around again and gets down her knees and started to lick her 

"AAAHHH-! NNNGGH-!" Alice moans

"Mmm...you taste so delicious, Blondie, I wish you can taste me too-"

"Hell no..!" Alice groan

"So feisty…" She keeps teasing her and licking her, she then decide to lick inside tasting her insides, Alice was moaning, her moans were so loud at the pizzeria, she puts her hands to Vanny's black hair with her rainbow hairlights

"Tell me Blondie, Tell. Me!" Alice shook her head not wanting to answer

"I swear if you won't tell me where Gregory is I'm gonna leave you like this-!"

"In the storage! He's in the storage with Freddy and Sunrise!" She shout feel horrifying for answer her 

"Good girl…Wasn't so hard to tell me?" Vanny said and keeps licking her until Alice came to her mouth and face, Vanny chuckles and licks her lips tasting her fluids, Alice was panting, sweating and trembling, Vanny then puts her pants up and buckle up her belts

"Fuck, Blondie...you taste so, so good…You know if I tell Afton to let me have some time with you and changes his mind I would totally love to do more things with you, scissoring ourselfs or maybe I'll bought a strap on" Vanny winks at her and walks away, leaving her alone tried to stand up "Adios.." Vanny wave her arm to her and ready to catch Gregory

"I'm gonna get fired for this..." Alice once again pant

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SAID THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I'M GONNA BREAK IN YOUR HOUSE BLOCK MYSELF FROM YOUR COMPUTER


End file.
